


Whispers in the dark

by Blind_chan



Series: Shi no geijutsu : The art of death [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_chan/pseuds/Blind_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Zhyun a traveling theater makes its rounds as it does every year, showing the same plays and going to the same places like clockwork.<br/>The crowd all in all never changes nor does the performance.<br/>On the way back from the usual round of opening night drinks Khada found himself following the sound of laughter in the dark.<br/>It was on a day like any other that his whole world would change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers in the dark

The night wind whistled down the dimly lit street, the chill sending the young Khada's hands retreating into his coat pockets. It was opening night for the theaters tour in the Zhyun province of Ionia, it was like clockwork every year at this time the theater would make its tour around ionia with the same show on display. The show itself was nice and the acting was pleasant but it always felt as if they had stopped trying to create and had rather decided to rest on their laurels and simply perform the same piece time and time again. The play was well loved and was considered their finest work mainly due to the lack of the desire to create anything past that. Alas the tale as fresh and masterful as it once was, with every showing had become dry and dated; a mere shell of its former radiance and awe inspiring beauty.  
For Khada that was the true shame in it all, they had not grown past what they had accomplished many years ago. They decided to run it into the ground and it sickened him to watch it become more and more dull and lifeless each showing.

They had gone to celebrate the success of another grand opening night with the usual round of drinks and dinner at their 'lucky' restaurant. A standing tradition from the beginning that for one reason or another turned into something akin to a ritual that if left unperformed the majority of the troupe were sure kindred would come to claim them. One thing led to another and being the polite person he was; he couldn't bring himself to leave even if he really wanted nothing more than to not go drinking in the first place.  
He sighed looking up into the night sky, he had ben left behind by one of the stage hands he intended on walking back. The other man apparently had made off into the night with some bar maid leaving him to traverse the seemingly empty city in the wee hours of the night.

With one last look up to the crescent moon glimmering above he set out to make his way back, humming a tune he heard once in their travels that had sense ben stuck in his head. The tune had an intoxicating sound about it as if the melody itself was attempting to seduce you into temptation. Along the street beneath the gentle glow of the street lamps the young man strode all the while fully enjoying the melody like a warm scarf, it was then he heard what sounded like laughter followed by the that melody; the sound bringing Khada to a halt. Despite what his sensibility and every alarm bell screaming in his head told him he found himself following the song away from the haven of the glowing lamps and into the inky darkness off the beaten path. He did not know the reason why he kept moving towards the song perhaps it was finally hear the rest of the song? As he continued down the off path and into the alley he began to question why he was doing this not only was this by far a bad idea to be wondering around some random back alley in the middle of the night but it was also probably one of the most dangerous things he should never do. This was a slum area well known for unsavory characters doing rather unsavory things if he happened upon one of them, loosing his money would be the least of his worries.

As his rationality began to kick in and he seemingly went to turn back, the song returned closer than ever this time accompanied by a muffled noise and that laughter...from a distance it dident seem so bad but the closer you got the more deranged it sounded.  
If only he would have ignored that song and went back to the others, now he found himself staring down the alley in horror his eyes now accustomed to the darkness. He gazed down to the end of the alley where a masked figure was doing what could only be described as an autopsy on a living person and whats worse was that said masked figure was looking towards him,that demented laughter boiled down into an insidious chuckle as if he knew something Khada did not. After what felt like an eternity the masked figure turned back to his current endeavor who was pinned to the wall via daggers, giving him the perfect opportunity to get out while he could. Khada turned on his heal to run as fast as he could only to be greeted by a twin to the masked figure who had ben behind him, waiting for him to turn around and run away.

"Its rude to leave before the curtain call good sir" The figure at the wall chuckled as he worked a dagger into his captives flesh, the combined noise of the blood splashing onto the floor behind him and the gurgling noises of pain was enough to make his stomach churn. It was then that the figure before him, span him around and ushered him down the alley with surprising strength for the rather diminutive size Khada was around six feet tall himself but was easily herded around by someone a full foot smaller than him. At the end of the alley he was forced to kneel, his hair roughly pulled back as the copy figure behind him knelt beside him to hold his face up to make him watch.

The masked figure cleared his throat and then performed a bow. "Much better, now please stay in your seat for the whole show unless of corse your volunteering for audience participation.." The smaller man mused motioning towards his current victim to emphasize his meaning.

**Author's Note:**

> A short chapter to start with and test the water so to speak. please comment and review :D  
> Im trying to shake off the writing rust so to speak, next parts will be substantially better.


End file.
